


Spirit of a King

by PoeticShadows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Astrals - Freeform, Cannon based AU, Daemons, Established (but forgotten) Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, IgNoct, Lucis 2000 years in the future, M/M, Mystic Dreams, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Spirits, memory triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticShadows/pseuds/PoeticShadows
Summary: Long have the people of Lucis sent prayers to the spirits of their ancestors. Gaining blessings and seeking guidance from those long past. However, only the bloodline of kings can see and touch spirits. For Ignis Ex Animus, the 50th Prince of Lucis' Spiritus era, history and spirits have always fascinated him. His only friends being two of the citadel's spirits. Only on his 18th birthday, however, would one ancent spirit change his life forever. (Sorry friends I fail at writing summaries)





	1. Ritual of Accitio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to the wonderful world of Spirit of a King! Or Soak, as my darling brother pointed out. Fair warnings to you. I have not written anything except poetry for the past 3 years so I might be a bit rusty. Though I was fairly popular on fanfiction.net at one time. Also (points to the top of the page) this will be explicit! So if two guys making love is not your cup of tea then please hit the wonderful invention called a back button. 
> 
> Last but certainly least. In Eos Spirits are the evolved spiritual beings that were once human. Granted continued consciousness by the Astrals. Spirits are not see through. They can disappear from one point to another and they are still capable of eating, sleeping, crying, etc. They can even have sex with members of the royal family though nothing ever comes of it. Normal citizens can neither see nor touch spirits. No I do not consider this necrophilia. 
> 
> That's all for now! Enjoy!

Yellowed pages slipped silently though long pale fingers. Just as forest green eyes found the flowing script on each precious page. Following the lines with silent fervour in search of useful information for the day to come. Pushing oval lensed glasses further up his nose Ignis Ex Animus, 50th prince of Lucis, let out a long sigh before continuing his, so far fruitless, search.

_The first spirit to bind themselves to a Ex Animus heir was the first king of the Spiritus era, Caleo Ex Animus. The king gave guidance to then 13 year old Terra Ex Animus after his father died by assassination. Caleo had felt so strongly for the boy turned king that he opened the Astral realm and bound himself spiritually to Terra. In doing so he created a life bond and guided his wayward descendant into becoming the most powerful and merciful king since the Crystal era. When Terra's first born son reached the age of 18 Caleo realised that once again his line would be in danger after Terra passed. With Terra having fallen seriously ill Caleo knew time might be of the essence._

_In desperation he called out into the astral realm. Making a pact with Shiva so that every true Prince of Lucis would be guided by a king of old that felt a connection to the heir. So that never again would the bloodline of kings be powerless in the face of the world. In return Caleo's spirit would never again return to Eros. Even through reincarnation. It is thanks to his sacrifice that the Accitio ritual is performed at sunset of each new prince's 18th birthday. Meaning-_

Suddenly a chill wind caused the pages to flutter and a flustered huff could be heard over Ignis' shoulder. "Seriously Iggy! Seriously! You're sitting in the library, reading history books, on your 18th birthday no less! Could you possibly stand to live a little? Go have fun for once!"

Letting out a long sigh Ignis lifted his eyes to glare balefuly at the blond haired, blue eyed, spirit above him. "I would not have to read these books if you would simply deign to answer my questions, Prompto."

Said spirit let out a sigh of his own and plopped down beside Ignis on the library couch. Almost sitting on the still glaring young man. "I've told you, the answer you are looking for is impossible to find. I've no idea which of your ancestors is going to show up this evening but I'm sure one will show up okay. I've been around a looong ass time and you definitely fit the bill for royalty. Always have in my opinion. So no sweat alright? You got this!"

Reaching over, Prompto pushed Ignis' glasses up onto the bridge of his nose for him which made the prince's glare fade away like it had never been there. Prompto was one of Ignis' only friends. Despite, and maybe because, the incouragable spirit refused to treat him like royalty. He had been there when Ignis lost his mother. Just managing to protect him from the Behemoths claws last second. For that he would always be greatful. He also, however, refused to tell Ignis much about his life as a human.

Suddenly thinking of something Ignis gave Prompto his most engaging smile. "I don't suppose you would mind finally telling me how old you are exactly? As a sort of, birthday present? Since you are unwilling or unable to look into the Astral realm for me." The smile turned into a smirk. Highlighting his high cheekbones and bringing sandy colored eyebrows closer together. It was worth asking the question just to see Prompto's face scrunch up.

"Ohhhhh no! Sorry dude but I really don't care to count how many centuries I've been around. Gets depressing fast. Besides, you know how old I am, you just can't see it yet. If it's meant to be you will find the answer within yourself one day Iggy."

Ignis slowly shook his head, causing his hair to play about his shoulders and brush against his neck. He had not bothered putting gel in it that morning. "Sometimes you say the most maddening things, Prompto. I often take for granted that you and Gladio are free spoken with me unlike most spirits. It's times like these, however, that remind me of what you really are. I enjoy riddles but this one has always defeated me."

Grunting Ignis stood up from the couch and stretched. Which Prompto then took advantage of and laizily laid down into warm, now abandoned, cushions. "Glad to know we are appreciated. Should tell Gladio that one of these days. He just thinks you like him cause he trains you in those ancient fighting techniques. Might want to tell him latter though..."

"Why might that be? Are you not the one who tells me there is no time like the present?"

Giving a smirk of his own Prompto drew out a lazy "Wellll yeah I do usually say that." Then pausing for a moment to that he had the prince's full attention he continued on with barely contained mirth. "However, with how keen you are on finding out who your new spirit guide will be I figured you'd want to head over to the throne room. Considering you have about ten minutes till sunset and your father is probably wondering where you are."

The color leeched out of Ignis' face and he tore out if the room yelling over his shoulder a parting curse and promise. "Oh Bloody hell Prompto! So help me when I get my hands on you latter!"

"You know you love me Specs! See you in 8 minutes!" Chuckling to himself Prompto let out a sigh before murmuring to himself. "Hasn't changed a bit. A little more easy going maybe." A sad smile lifted the spirits face and a rare tear escaped to roll down his left cheek. "Wish you could see him Noct. Out of all of us though, Iggy deserves this. I'll keep him safe, me and Gladio, even if the big guy does get frustrated at Iggy every now and then. I think he just has a hard time with princes.... I miss you bud." Another tear falling, this time, down his right cheek.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

King Ardor looked down at his pocket watch and sighed again for the tenth time in a minute. Smiling, his spirit guide reached over and patted his old friend on the shoulder. "Fret not my friend. Never have I known Ignis to be late for anything. Much less a event he has looked forward to since he was five."

The King looked over at his gaurdian spirit and sighed once more. "That is exactly what has me worried Ventus. If anything I expected him to be early!" Ardor looked back at the double door leading out of the throne room and shifted upon the ancient throne impatiently.

"Give him time, perhaps he simply wishes to be punctual on such an important occasion?" Suddenly the double doors opened and a harried Ignis strode into the room looking rather annoyed. A small smile found it's way onto the aged spirits face as he murmured. "Or perhaps a certain blond spirit was proving to be distracting once more. Prompto always has proven to be a distraction. I remember being late a few times because of him when I was king. It's truly a miracle that Ignis has, thus far, remained immune."

Ardor smiled ruefully and nodded to Ventus before calling to his son. "You are right on time Prince Ignatius Ex Animus." A hint of amusement laced his voice as he continued on. "However, I would see to fixing my appearance some before we begin my son. Lest you wish to find yourself paired with king Lester the rumpled, Astrals bless his simple soul."

A embarrassed flush crossed Ignis' cheeks as he hastily fixed his appearance. Responding to his father's light words and greeting as he did so. "Many pardons your highness, my attempt to be punctual was waylaid in the library. While spirits are indeed a blessing." Ignis inclined his his respectfully in Ventus' direction. "In many regards they can prove... distracting."

Warmth lit up Ardor's chocolate eyes and he met Ventus' innocent blue orbs. "I recall Ventus making me late for my own wedding. Your mother was not happy. Im still suprised to this day we didn't have great big patches of missing blond hair how hard she had a hold of our locks. So I believe, in this instance, it can be over looked. After all it is still sunset and you did arrive at the throne room in a punctual manner. However, if you are ready, we should begin. After all-" he gestured towards the window where Prompto and Gladiolus now stood. Prompto looking sheepish under Gladio's glare. "Your friends are here and sunset will not last forever."

Taking a deep breath Ignis steadied himself and bowed deeply to his father. Ardor stood from his throne and bowed in turn. Both men moving at the same moment. Ardor descended the stairs just as Ignis ascended them. Passing each other in the middle with a nod. Ignis stood before the ancient throne of Lucis then turned to face the room at large. Ardor walking out the throne room doors and leaving his son in the hands of spirits.

Ventus moved to stand next to Ignis and in a commanding voice called fourth into the charged atmosphere. "Shiva! Patron Astral of the Animus line! I call upon the pact made in ages past! Once more may the gates to the Astral realm be open so that a Prince may heard by kings of old!"

A humming soon became apparent and Ignis clenched his fingers into fists to keep them form shaking. He must stand tall and true if this venture was to suceed! Soon blue and white tendrils began to coalesce into a single point. The humming grew ever louder and a rift in the fabric if the world appeared in the center of the room. A almost musical voice issued from within. "Make your vow to the spirits within so that they may judge you. The one with which you resonate most will step fourth and bind themselves to you should you prove worthy. Remember, the blessing of the Astrals is always with you, Ignis Ex Animus Scientia."

Even as Shiva's voice faded Ignis attempted the keep his thoughts from wandering. Why did the name Scientia ring so strongly within him? Give him a sense of pride? Shaking his head Ignis took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts aside. Continuing the ceremony was of far greater importance. Astral messages aside.

In as commanding a tone as he could muster Ignis called out to the rift. "Kings of old! Hear me and know my words to be true! The people of Lucis is who I hath chosen to fight for. Peace is what I dream of. Love, what I hold deepest in my heart. What drives me is to do right by the long line of Lucian kings, both Ex Animus and Lucis Caelum! I seek not fame, nor gold, nor worldly possessions! Only knowledge and power to do what need be done. To walk tall and be the best king I can possibly be! I ask now, do you find me worthy of guidance!"

All was silence as the seconds ticked past. A full two minutes and yet no response. Gladio was obviously holding his breath and Prompto was leaning on Gladio in anticipation. After a full five minutes passed Ventus gave out a long sigh and shook his head. "You tried your best Ignis. Had it been I..."

Before Ventus could say more however the Astral rift glowed a bright white color. From within the blinding light a figure began to materialize. Ignis could barely make out all in black formal attire and hair of the same color before the spirit strode forward into the room. The cries of shock from Prompto and Gladio affirmed in his mind that this king was anything but ordinary. Ignis could feel a warmth growing inside him and when the spirit raised his blue eyes to meet Ignis' green he gasped uncontrollably. A deep emotion of fondness and love could be read in those eyes. For the first time in his life, Ignis felt like he was truly home. This spirit was home.

When he spoke the spirit's voice cut the tension in the room like a knife. Causing Ventus to jump slightly. "I Noctis Lucis Caelum, last king of the Caelum line, find Ignatius Ex Animus worthy of his birthright. I vow to aid you in protecting the people of Lucis, bring peace to the land, keep love in your heart, and honor both our bloodlines. I seek to give what guidance I may and the power to do what must be done. To walk tall beside you once more should you accept my vow."

Ignis could no longer control or hide his shaking. The greatest king of all. The chosen of light. Stood there, offering to bind himself to Ignis, and all he could do is drink in the spirits presence like endless Ebony coffee. A knowing smile broke across Noctis' face and he said gently. "We will have time to talk and simply be latter but I really do need a answer now Iggy."

Startled out of his trance Ignis cleared his throat. Hoping his next words came out steady and desperately trying to gain a sense of control. "I Ignatius Ex Animus do so accept your vow and open myself fully to you Noctis Lucis Caelum."

The shudder that passed through the spirit as he spoke was not lost on Ignis. At least he was not the only one effected then. The prince watched as tension seemed to leave the spirit and a truly breathtaking smile lit up Noctus' face. Had he truly believed Ignis would turn him down? After such a powerful connection? Ignis would have had to have been a fool. Which he made a habit of trying to avoid at all costs.

Noctis walked up the steps to the throne and stopped before Ignis. Smile still in place. Reaching up the king took Ignis' glasses off slowly and looked directly into green eyes. "Iggy" the ancient king whispered softly and bent his head slightly to place his forehead against the prince's. Noses brushing against one another and their breath mixing together. Ignis could not help the flush that overtook his face. Ventus steped forward hastily and intoned the final verses of the Accitio ritual with a smile.

"Gemina vigor nexus attinet una. Shiva, aio imploro vos. Cosigno rum vincio iam confessus. Taliter unus dynastes licet habeo unus defensor ac unus anima ut habeo propositum aliquando amplius."

As the final ancient word was spoken Ignis nearly fell to his knees. He had thought he would be ready for the intimate actions and feelings of the binding. He was wrong. It was all so familiar and intense! Both the power that spread inside him and Noctis himself. It was like he had forgotten a extremely precious and powerful younger brother. Yet Noctis was millennia older than him. The warmth left him feeling overwhelmed and yet completely safe. As the connection solidified Ignis finally sagged into Noctis. Trusting him to hold him up. The last words he heard were Noctis' whispered assurance as darkness swept over him. "Don't worry Iggy, I got you this time, and I promise not to let go again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin translation below for the last bit of the ritual. Mind you I'm not yet a expert on Latin so some translations may not have been accurate.
> 
> "Twin life forces bound as one. Shiva I beseech you. Seal the bond already acknowledged so a Prince may have a guardian and a spirit might have purpose once more."
> 
> A big thank you to Eowyn and her marvelous series Per Aspera ad Aeternitatem. It is what have me the inspiration to write again. She has truly penned a masterpiece. It is Ardyn/Noct, however, don't knock it for that. You will never see Ardyn the same way after reading it and certainly find it impossible to hate him.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynsmusings/pseuds/Eowyn
> 
> I have no beta reader so all mistakes are my own or my phones (Darn auto spell). I look forward, none the less, to sharing this journey with you all. Updates should happen at least once a week.


	2. Memories Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are bitter sweet and Ignis makes both a important revelation and decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to chapter two! Yes this is a day earlier than I said I would update. However it is my fellow writer, Eowyn (eowynsmusings) birthday today and she likes Ignoct so I thought I'd post this on her birthday.
> 
> To be quite frank I'm not exactly happy with the second part of this chapter. It's extraordinarily conversation heavy but also extremely important. So it is what it is and I hope this first part makes up for it in part.
> 
> To any of you who have played either Tales of Zestiria or Tales of Berseria the spirits in this are kind of like the Seraphim/Malakhim. Sans the elemental powers and they can teleport at will. Also Noctis will not be disappearing mystically into Ignis' body/soul. 
> 
> Warning, I just finished this chapter at 3:00 in the morning. So pardon all mistakes I'll most likely fix those in coming days.

Darkness, complete and unyelding, is what Ignis Scientia first registered as sleep faded and the world returned. For a moment he tensed but then relaxed as he remembered the fiasco of Altissia. He was not, however, afraid of the darkness. There was still sound. Quiet breaths, the occasional grumble, and Gladio's snores. All of which was a greater comfort to him than any of them would ever know.

It was not until soft footsteps walked past him that he became concerned. The train compartments door opened noisily and then the footsteps began to fade away. Swiftly Ignis rose up from his bed, although foam plastered over a board might have been a more accurate description, and felt around for the open door. Soon finding the frame he continued on following the direction of familiar footsteps.

Minutes passed but eventually the sound stopped and so did Ignis, waiting. The silence broken just as Ignis had started to wonder if he had been left alone... "Go back to the compartment Specs. I'm okay... just, getting some air." The defeated tone gave a obvious indication that his beloved was most certainly not fine. So instead of leaving Ignis chose to attempt reason.

"Noct, it's been a long day." Closing the space between them he somewhat clumsily put his arms around the troubled young man. Noctis immediately relaxed into his embrace with a sigh. "Perhaps returning to the compartment would be the better option for now. Another attack could come at any moment. Best get some rest at least if sleep will not find you."

Noctis turned to face Ignis and he could feel that his Prince was trembling. "I, I can't sleep Iggy. Every time I try to, I see it. The ring calls to me and yet I can't... not when..." Pain filled every word that dropped from Noctis' lips and Ignis felt as though someone had a vice grip on his heart. "I don't know if I can do this Iggy. What if Gladio is right?"

Tears began to wet his shoulder where Noct's had laid his head as he spoke. Bringing a hand up he found Noct's hair and slowly began to stroke it like he knew Noctis loved. "Things have a tendency to work themselves out with time. For example. In time, I know you will be a King to rival even your father. It might take a few months, and then, it could also take years. Which is something Gladio simply can not understand. Nor wishes to truly" Ignis paused to nuzzle into Noctis' soft raven hair before speaking softly into his ear. "Know this though, I will never willingly leave your side, even should you end up the worst king in Lucian history."

Ignis backed away then, slightly, and reached up to wipe the Prince's tears and he could feel a smile upon Noctis' face in passing. "There, looking better already your highness." A wistful feeling filled the older man as he mused out loud. "If there is one thing I miss seeing above all else, it is your smile Noct." Ignis tracing the fading smile on his beloved lips. "No matter how dire the situation. If you smiled, I knew everything would be alright."

Holding Ignis' hand with trembling fingers Noctis kissed the underside of his wrist reverently. Letting a smile take place upon his face once more. When he spoke again each word brushed against the inside of his wrist making Ignis shudder and the warmth of arousal shoot downwards. "I'll try to smile more often then. Even... Even if you can't see it anymore. Just reach out and I'll show you, alright?"

Letting out a long sigh Ignis leaned in to lightly peck Noct's nose. He could still imagine the blush that must be overtaking his prince's face. "Thank you Noct. It seems you have put me at ease and yet I have done little to help you."

He felt the head under his hand shake slowly. "Its because of you I still have hope Iggy. Both of the people I consider my siblings are gone and all because I messed up." Noctis buried his head against Ignis' neck this time. "Gladio and I, we may never see eye to eye again. What you and I share... it's all that keeps me going."

Pulling Noctis closer against him Ignis let out a sigh. "Luna may never again send letters to you, however, I can not believe Prompto is dead. Until we know for certain then do not give up on your brother. Gladio..." Ignis paused to gather his thoughts. "He is a impatient man. One who is looking for stability. You are his only hope for stability. So he is hard on you. Give him time and he will realize his world is not yet coming to a end." Pausing for a moment he reached for Noct's hair once more and stroked the back of his neck. Noctis let out a soft moan of pleasure and Ignis continued is a huskier but strong voice. "I can assure you that my life would never be whole without you in it."

Ignis felt Noctis' lips caress the underside of his chin and along his adams apple. The prince's voice was innocent enough when he spoke again though his actions were anything but. "Hey Iggy, can I sleep with you tonight? You might keep the dreams at bay."

This time Ignis' voice, when he spoke, was not quite as steady as he would have liked it to be. "Of, of course, my prince. However, I fear you will need to lead us back. I forgot to count steps and I have no idea where I am."

A soft chuckle and a tug on his hand was all the response Ignis needed as they made their way back together.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

In contrast to the extreme darkness of before Ignis Ex Animus came into consciousness with bright blinding light surrounding him. A feeling of floating in nothingness made him queasy and he shivered. Realizing he was also bare as the day he was born he curled in around himself. Fighting with the still fresh images of the confusing scene he had just witnessed.

A familiar musical voice broke through his jumbled thoughts providing a much needed tether to reality. "For the moment do not think to closely on what you have witnessed, prince Ignatius."

Lifting his head he saw Shiva floating in front of him. A bright smile upon her face. Hesitantly Ignis responded with a question. "Is this the Astral realm, my lady?"

"It is indeed young prince. You are here, in spirit, while the connection between yourself and Noctis is settled within you." Shiva pointed at a spot in the center of his chest that seemed to be glowing and warm. "Connecting with one of the Caelum line is not an easy feat. Noctis in particular is the most challenging because of what happened when he died. Had there not still been a connection between the two of you then Regis, Noctis' father, would have been your gaurdian spirit."

Ignis was silent for a long time. Trying to take in everything that had happened since entering the throne room. It felt as though someone had taken all his carefully laid plans, his sense of control, waded them up and thrown them out a citadel window. Leaving him grasping at what remained. His intellect.

Slowly a idea sank into his mind. It was not unheard of but still... contemplatively he asked the waiting Astral. "The vision I had... Lady Shiva, have I shared a life with Noctis? Back when he was still alive."

A wistful smile lifted her lips monetarily as she nodded slowly. "Ramuh said you were likely to figure it out on your own. I am glad to know he was not mistaken. Yes, Ignatius, you have lived a previous life under the name Ignis Scientia. The vision you beheld is a memory your soul holds. Now, however, I must offer you a choice. It is not one to make hastily. Are you ready to hear it?"

The least he could do at this point is hear all his options moving forward. So it only took the prince a moment to nod decisively in the Astrals direction. Shiva took a deep breath before beginning. "Very well then. Your soul and spirit, even your physical appearence, will forever be that of Ignis Scientia. I can not change that fact. However, the choices and memories of this life have set you apart, in some ways, from the man you once were."

Gesturing to the glowing portion of his chest again Shiva continued with a more serious tone. "Your soul is trying to make you remember being Ignis Scientia. Because it is the life you were closest to Noctis. In remembering your past life Ignatius EX Animus will forever be changed. If this is not what you want I can put a end to the connection between yourself and Noctis. Pairing you with Regis would not be difficult. You could remain who you are now and never know the hardship you felt during the journey with the king of light. This is the choice you must make."

Ignis looked down at his chest once more and thought carefully. The choice Shiva had presented to him was indeed not one to make hastily. Yet, looking back on how he felt when he first saw Noctis come out of the Astral realm. The way simply touching had effected him. Then the memory of being blind and yet talking to Noctis. Enjoying a moment of life. Obviously they had shared a deep bond with one another. Finally he tried to imagine his life without Noctis warmth and then he knew his answer. First, however, he had a question that needed answered.

"Lady Shiva. I am not unfamiliar with the stories of those who are reincarnated. Never have any of them regained more than a handful of past memories." He moved as if to pace and to his relief began to at least float back and fourth. "So my question is why would I be the first to regain the vast majority, if not all, of my memories."

Ignis was surprised to see sadness take it's place firmly upon the Astrals visage. It was enough of a shock that he ceased his pacing to listen. "That, Prince Ignatius, is a long story spanning back four thousand years. One that you are entitled to but is best summarized. It begins with the admittance that we, the Astrals, made a terrible mistake. One that ruined many lives. We are not immune to mistakes that plaque humans. In fact, because of what we are, our mistakes tend to be correspondingly monumental and not all can be fixed. This mistake in particular was eventually set to right. However, Noctis had to die a early death in order to achive this. Taking the power of the crystal and ring of Lucis into himself and using it to right our mistake."

Ignis frowned deeply and felt a deep sadness of his own fill him. A flash of cold skin against his and stabbing pain filled him before he pulled himself from the memory. Trying to keep his voice steady he asked, "what does this have to do with my memories?"

"When you died in your last life instead of acending as a spirit, as was your right, you asked Bahamut to rencarnate you. He countered that it would be at a time of his choosing. You agreed with the condition that Noctis be in some way connected to your next life and that you remember one another. Now is that time. However, I do not wish to possibly destroy another life. So I am giving you a choice. Eventually strike a balence between you as you once were and who you are now or live a peaceful life moving forward."

Ignis stood tall as he spoke his answer to the Astral. "I once told Noctis that my life would never be whole without him in it. I have felt my entire life that something vitally important was missing. Prompto and Gladio helped and now I know why. However, I will never know peace until I know who I am in my entirety and Noctis is in my life yet again. I certainly will not stop Noctis from living the life he did not get to because of mistake. Even if it must be as a spirit"

Shiva nodded sagely and said, "Ramuh also said that would be your answer. Perhaps we should all listen to him a little more often. The memories will come to you over time as you sleep or through triggers. Noctis can answer your other questions once you wake." The realm started to grow even brighter and a uncomfortable tugging came from the region of his chest. Before everything faded away he heard Shiva's voice one last time. "For what my opinion is worth to you I feel you have made the right decision. It will not be easy but I know you will over come all in your path, prince Ignis." Then, once more, Ignis' world was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few writers who do this so I'm going to follow point. If you wish to follow me on Twitter I am PoeticShadowAO3. I tweet lots of pictures of Ignoct and will be giving hints/snipits of future chapters there.
> 
> Chapter 3 should be out on Monday so look for it then if this one did not scare you off. Unfortunately there is not much to grab onto descriptive wise in the Astral realm. Also I am a Texan so I dearly hope I'm getting Iggy right.
> 
> P.S. This fanfic is essentially writing itself and I'm along for the ride.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis wakes up and he and Noctis get to know one another again. Figuring out this new bond begins and where they stand with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appologize, yes this is a day late, I have the flu and have felt horrible though. Also this will be the last sort of info chapter. The plot starts next chapter. I felt it important though to give Iggy and Noct to figure out the confusing line of events of the past two chapters. 
> 
> To all of you who like the Astrals this is probably not the fic for you. I happen to blame them for what happened in the past that made Noctis have to sacrifice himself. So yeah, not a big fan. They only do what they think is right. Everyone else be damned for it or not.

As Ignis slowly came to consciousness, short, even breaths played across his face. The breaths only interrupted by soft murmurs of one who is holding a conversation in their sleep. Ignis could not help the bright smile that spread across his face. Memories of waking like this every day filled his mind and he vehemently swore to himself that he would continue the practice as often as possible. It was not a uncommon occurrence to sleep with your spirit guide. 

Ventus had always shared a bed with his father and mother. He still slept with his father in both senses of the word, which he tried not to think about too often. So he saw sharing a bed, with some who had once been the center of his world, as a non problematic decision. After all, Noctis would be vital to Ignis' future as king and was the source of his power. Feeling confidant for the first time in over 24 hours Ignis opened his eyes only for the vision before him take his breath away.

In sleep Noctis was stunning. Pale skin against satin black sheets, his hair almost disappearing into it, and clean shaven face utterly relaxed. Hesitantly, Ignis pulled his hand out from under the thick duvet and began to pet Noctis' hair just like he had seen himself do in the memory. It was longer than he recalled it being. The stands did not fall where his hand had last felt them fall and Ignis could not help admiring the change. He knew he had not gotten a chance to see this older Noctis in his past life so he made sure to enjoy it all the more now. His teenage hormones making it perfectly clear he fancied the raven haired man as blood rushed in a downwards direction. 

A soft groan fell from the still sleeping spirit which turned into a moan as Ignis accidentally ran a finger nail along his scalp just above a ear. Blushing bright red Ignis made to remove his hand but Noctis reached his own up and trapped the offending hand against his head. Two sleep muddled storm blue eyes opened slowly and it took the spirit a bit to take in their position. Once the drowsiness faded a sharp intake of breath filled the awkward silence. "I'm... I'm still here. Iggy you... you chose to..." Words failed Noctis but Iggy knew what he meant. 

The former king was shaking under his hand and Ignis was determined to put him at ease. "Indeed you are still here and, if I have any say, here you shall remain. I would not lightly give up the man I chose reincarnation over ascension for. That truly would be a fine act of foolery when I'm quite content to have you here beside me. True I still have little memory of us. However, I feel a comfort and draw to you that goes beyond mere memory."

It took a moment for Noctis to find his voice again, his breath more ragged with the emotions he fought. However, once he did speak, there was a weightiness to his voice that make Ignis frown. "I don't know what memory you regained but there are a lot of bad ones waiting for you Iggy. Our lives sucked there for a while and it didn't exactly have a happy ending." Noctis winced and placed his free hand over his chest. Ignis made to enquire about the movement but the spirit shook his head. 

Plowing on Noctis said with conviction, "I want another life with you. Getting to know you once more and offering guidance just like you did for me. I want to show you why you're so comfortable with me." A truly pained expression crossed over Noctis' regal features. "But I don't want you to be in pain again, just for me. You, you lost a lot last time Specs." Noctis' voice broke on the last word and suddenly Ignis could feel the threat of tears upon him.

Looking down to hide the reaction his bangs fell into his eyes and Ignis let out a frustrated sigh. Before he could push them aside, however, Noctis had taken his hand off his chest and brushed them aside for him. Taking the former kings free hand in his Iggy brushed his lips across the open palm and smiled at the shudder it elicited. With a lower tone Ignis responded to Noctis' statement. "I've felt empty and lonely my entire life. Something was missing and no amount of books or knowledge could fill it. Then you walked through that rift and it just... came together. After all, as I said on that train, my life could never be whole without you in it... Noct."

A soft groan left perfect lips and Ignis could just make out a adorable flush on the kings handsome features. His voice was both mortified and pleased when he spoke again. "Of all the memories that it could have been it had to be that one! We were all a mess at that point!"

Ignis chuckled at Noct's actions but could not disagree with the statement. "I quite argree we appeared to be in quite the predicament. I'm afraid I have to agree thus far with the Astrals choices, however. Even though I'm not particularly happy with the Astrals themselves at this time. My memory has given me a sense of the road ahead. It will be confusing and undoubtedly troubled. I know what I am likely giving up. However, I do not see this as a burden." Ignis began to stroke Noctis' hair once more. Watching the king relax into his touch he placed his other hand over Noct's heart. 

"The man I am now is not half the man I once was. I've been a antisocial, book savy, history obsessed, train wreck for as long as I can remember. What ever reason Bahamut found to rencarnate me. I know it will be more likely to suceed if I remember being the man I was always meant to be." Ignis' tone fell into a desperate whisper as he continued on. "There is one aspect of the memory I must know a answer to, however, If you will give it." 

Giving a supportive smile Noctis nodded. "Yeah, go ahead Iggy. Any questions you have about what you saw I'll try and clear up." 

Nodding in turn, appricitivly, at the gesture of support Ignis caried on. "Prompto was in grave danger if not dead when we spoke in the memory. Although at the time I did not believe him to be dead, did it claim his life after all? Was he already ascended to become the spirit whom I see as a brother?" 

Noctis was quick to reassure him. "Prompto was still alive and we made it through our adventure together. You will have to ask him how he died though. I don't know very much of what's happened since I died. I, don't even know how you died..." 

"I see..." Ignis paused to shift a little closer to Noctis. Laying his forehead on the crown of Noctis' head. "Asking questions of a personal nature has never gotten me far with either Prompto or Gladio. Although now things may be different." Ignis could not help the hope rising in his chest. The possibility that his friendship would deepen and that Prompto could stop being vauge with him. Then Ignis was pulled out his revere as Noctis was talking again.

"I filled them and your father in on what was going on while you were out. It, it was really nice seeing the guys again." A slight tremor shook Noctis and not for the first time Ignis wondered how bad the situation surrounding the kings death was. All that he knew from History books was that the king of light had used the Ring of Lucis and crystal to destroy the scourge of darkness. Giving his life and taking the crystal, ring, and line of Lucis with him. Becoming a legend even 2000 years latter. 

"Noct, I assure you our brotherhood will be whole once again. It would appear that we were all very close. I refuse to let the past stop us from reliving that."

"You remember some of our adventures?" Noctis asked in surprise.

Moving down to look into Noctis' eyes again Ignis got a flash of those same eyes, glowing a gorgeous magenta, and lightning surrounding them. A shiver passed though his body at remembered power. "I keep getting images of our time together. Flashes of memory rather than whole events."

The heartbeat under his hand quickened and a hand on his side almost made Ignis jump before he felt Noct stoke his lower ribline. Warmth blossomed within his chest and more memories of that spot being stroked while another bit of his anatomy was enveloped in a welcoming mouth came to the forefront. He remembered storm blue eyes looking up into his soul and knowing he was safe with his king, his beloved. Letting go of all restraint. It terrified and excited him all at once.

Pulling himself from the flood on memories he gasped and shuddered. Noctis had to know of his erection by now with how hard he was. Sure enough there was a knowing glint to those eyes and the spirits hand made to move down from his side. Quickly Ignis grabbed the hand. "Don't, Noct... just.  
.. I've never been so attracted to someone this time round. I realise that, in this life, there will be no one else for me but you. However, I would really rather have more of the pieces to this puzzle before I take this further."

Noctis let out a deep sigh but nodded non the less. "Sorry Iggy, I agree, its... just hard."

Smirking Ignis brushed his fingers through raven locks once more before stating, in as innocent tone as he could muster. "I'm well aware it's hard, that's your fault, I'm afraid. However, you are two if I am not mistaken." 

For a moment Noctis was held speechless but then he scowled and gave Ignis a light push. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed and turning his back to the still chuckling prince. "Come now Noct, no need to sulk."

Noctis turned to face Ignis again, revealing a smirk on his face. "I thought we were taking things slowly and yet you're demanding that I cum? Not sure how that's fair Specs."

It was Ignis' turn to flush and he turned to seek his glasses so as to have something to do. Unlike Noctis, however, he was not lost for words. "I was unaware that I could command you to do anything other than lend me your powers, whatever those might be. Therefore should you cum that will be by your own doing, I'm afraid." Finding his glasses on the bed side table he slid them on and pushed his bangs out of his eyes yet again. Adding a mental note to apply gel before leaving the room today.

Noctis stood and walked over to one of Ignis' many bookcases, fingering a volume detailing the Caelum royal dynasty. It was one of Ignis' favorite books in the room. The reason for it now obvious. Though, if you had told him just two weeks ago that Noctis Lucis Caelum would be standing before one of his many bookselfs, he would of called them daft and walked away.

Yet there Noctis was, looking around at all the books in the room, smiling amusedly. Gladio had once accused him of sleeping in a Library of his own making. Though only a slight exaggeration it was none the less a exaggeration. Prompto just liked to ignore the books and make himself comfortable on Ignis' bed. Sometimes using his lap for a pillow. The spirit truly seemed be more comfortable in the place than outside of it, however. Perhaps that had to do with a memory he was missing.

Ignis was brought out of his revere by Noctis who asked suddenly "what do you know of the Crystal and it's powers, Ignis?"

It took him only a few moment to compile what he knew to be fact and share it with Noctis. "I know it was given to the first Lucian king by the Astrals 4000 years in the past. For what reason is lost to the millennia I'm afraid. It is well documented, however, that the Crystal fed off the life force of kings. In return it gave protection and power unmatched even today. I'm aware it had the power to destroy Daemons as well. It was said that, together with the power of the ring and Crystal, you destroyed the scourge. Bringing back the light and becoming known as the King of light. Ending the Crystal era and marking the Begining of the Spititus era. That is the extent of what known unfortunately." Ignis scrunching his face up in a scowl. "The spirits who exist from that time most unfortunately talk in riddles or not at all."

Noctis nodded thoughtfully. Turning to lean against a book case. "The bare basics are known then. You will uncover more as you get memories back Iggy. For now I'll breifly go over that last battle." Taking a deep breath he launched into a explanation. "The scouce of the scourge was a Daemon who wished for nothing more than my bloodlines destruction and him to be free of his host, Ardyn. Ardyn Lucis Caelum was one of the early kings. A man who I consider to have once been one of the greatest kings of our bloodline. However, he was severely wronged by five of the Astrals, a pawn sacrificed when one of their plans went awry."

A memory of a man with lush crimson fuchsia hair and glinting amber eyes flashed before him and Ignis knew it had to be this Ardyn fellow. Confusing emotions followed the memory but he chose not to dwell on them. "If I understand this correctly, the scourge was a Daemon who's host happened to be one of your ancestors that got screwed over by the Astrals. Am I correct?"

"There is so much more to it. Ardyn's story is a long one and tragic. However, the end result, after being betrayed, was that he was consumed by darkness and taken in by Ifrit." Noctis let out a deep breath. Trying to let go of some tension. "The daemon that was born became the source of the sourge. I brought the power of the Crystal, ring, and my ancestors down onto the Daemon and destroyed him. Finally releaseing Ardyn into the afterlife where he chooses to stay and bother me. Though I never minded his visits to be honest."

Ignis could not help but smile. "I'm glad he found peace in the afterlife. He must be bored with you being here now."

A look of concern crossed Noctis' face. "I hope not... Ardyn bored is a event more terrible than any daemon. He truly becomes a menace." Noctis muttered then he shook his head. "Anyway, when I brought the power into me the Crystal became just a rock and the ring disintegrated. That power did not leave me though when I died. My spirit still holds the power of both objects. Which now means you also have the power of a Caelum as we are bonded. You just need to train with it. Gladio and I can help you with that."

Trying not to be overwhelmed with this new and insane information Ignis moved to stand against one of his bookcases as well. Massaging his forehead. A hand suddenly knocked his out of the way and a open mouth kiss was laid into his forehead. "Don't think to hard about it just yet Iggy. I'm here and I won't let you fail, okay? Whatever Bahabut has in store I'll make sure you are as prepared as possible."

Taking a deep breath Ignis slowly relaxed and let the breath out. "Alright, I will do what ever it takes to master this power like you did of old." Trying to keep a straight face he said in a none the less strangled voice. "Although, I must say, I can not see the Draconian being aprriciative of being called Bahabut. It's most certainly not a diplomatically sound choice to make." 

Stepping back Noctis' face lifted into a mischivious smile he thought he saw on Prompto every now and then. "The Draconian and I have never seen eye to eye. He calls be a pain in the ass all the time. I know you will succeed in whatever he has planned for us, but first, you might want to know your father wanted to speak with you at 5:00 if you were awake. Which it's ten till now." The smile became a full smirk as he added. "Better get moving Iggy."

Sprinting out of the room, rumpled and hair ungelled, Ignis called back behind him. "Bloody hell not again! First Prompto now you! Both of you will be the death of me yet!"

Settling back onto the bed Noct let out a long breath and began speaking to the blond who had just stumbled into the room laughing. "You were right Prompto. He is a little different. But I like the change and Specs still looks beautiful when he is flustered and late for something."

Joining in on Prompto's laughter the two of them laid together in a heap. Enjoying each other's company once more and waiting for Iggy's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes you find please let me know! I'm sure there are a few with how crappy I feel. Again all this is also being written on my phone. Which has a mind of its own sometimes. I'll have chapter 4 out on Monday like usual.


	4. Tragedy Breaks Upon the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News from Altissa and a new enemy arises from the Shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all my deepest appologies. This chapter was originally going to be posted on Saturday. However, a dear friend of mine got kicked out of her home and is now living with me. So I've been getting her situated this past weekend and did not have the time to post this. So it's at least on time for Monday.
> 
> Things get a little darker in this chapter. If you have trouble with mentions of blood and gore this chapter might be a bit hard to get through. So just a warning. The wood in the chapter is a real wood by the way. Rare and very beautiful.
> 
> I think that's all so onward!

It was too close for comfort but Ignis managed to reach his fathers study with one minute to spare. Taking that spare moment to make himself look somewhat reasonable. His hair was a lost cause, and he had not showered, but at least his clothes looked presentable. Baring the fact this was the King he was to talk with. Taking a calming breath he knocked on the aged ceylon ebony wood door and waited. Upon hearing his fathers muffled, "enter prince Ignatius" he reached for the brass door knob and stepped into his fathers marble office.

King Ardor sat behind the massive Ebony desk, papers stacked neatly across it, and high backed white pine chair pulled up close. Normally his father would have welcomed him joyfully, usually with a joke or two, especially considering his appearence. Instead it was sad and serious brown eyes that met with concerned forest green. Not wasting a moment Ignis bowed low in greeting and when Ardor gestured to the cushioned seat before his desk the prince did not hesitate to oblige. 

Everything was silent for a moment. Nothing stirred. Then, Ardor let out a long held breath before speaking. "Originally this meeting was to be about congratulating you on bonding with a Caelum king. None in our bloodline have done so previously. Perhaps with good reason. However, the Draconian knows his business and I trust the Astrals. It should give the people some hope." His fathers voice sounded tired and worry now etched each line of his face.

Alarm now gripped Ignis and his fingers closed into fists. "What has happened father? What has you in such a state?"

"I fear, son, that the Draconian truly chose to rencarnate you for a purpose. Not merely on a whim as I had so foolishly hoped." Placing his elbows on the desk Ardor rested his forehead on one hand. A weakness the king would only show to Ignis or Ventus. "One of our trade ships set sail for Altissia last week. It returned this morning ahead of schedule with a tale to chill my bones." 

That same chill seemed to be creeping up Ignis' back as he sat watching his father pull a folder out of a drawer. "Acording to the captain their voyage started out favorable. No trouble, no Ill omens, just taking some jewels from the Lucian mines to trade for oils and cloth. However, as they approached, one of the sailors noted a discoloration in the water. As if brown silt from the bottom was stirred up in large amounts. As they grew closer, however, they realized the ocean was gradually turning from brown to deep red. When they started seeing the floating, dismembered, body parts they realized that the ocean ran red with blood, not discolored silt. Everything from infants to the elderly..." The kings voice broke and he took deep ragged breaths.

Horror flodded him and the same chill seemed to settle into Ignis' bones. Surely it was not as bad as it sounded. Perhaps a ship had been attacked and it was just it's mutilated passengers that the sailors saw. His father next words abolished that frail hope. 

"Altssia and the whole island of Accordo was wiped clean. Only scattered fragments and the blood of its inhabitants, still pooling into the ocean, remained. It can't have happened but mere hours before our trader arrived." Ardor pushed the folder towards Ignis. "In there lies the photo evidence of what they saw. This single photo, however, is what I find of greatest importance." 

Without looking he pulled out a single photo and showed it to Ignis. In the image was what one could loosely call a man. He stood shirtless upon the bloody remains of a peir. Bald and naked with crimson red eyes that glowed with mirth. A wide gloating smile upon his face showing sharpened teeth. The most unsettling part of him was his skin, however. Pale, sickly, off white with black lines like ink let run down and across his body. Ignis could not breath. Images of monsterous creatures fought at night with Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio flashed through his mind. The whispered word fell from his lips without conscious thought. "Daemon..."

"Yes, that is the conclusion our historians came to as well. The bodies the sailors managed to bring back had teeth and claw marks in them that do not match any monster on the island previously. Most disturbingly is that sightings of unusual monsters have been made known to our hunters as well. What does not match the Daemon discription though is that not only are they seen at night, but during the twilight and dawn hours as well. Only six sightings have been reported but after the massacre of Accordo last night I don't want to know what will happen to us. Niffleheim and Tenebrae are at risk as well." 

Trying to hold it together Ignis asked, "have you sent messengers out to Niffleheim and Tenebrae?"

"Yes, yes I have. Both spirit and human messengers were sent. I fear, my son, that if anyone can stop these Daemons and put a end to the scourge once more it will be you and Noctis. Since the power of the Crystal is still within him, and now you, it is our only hope. Ventus and I are helpless and I fear for Insomnia in particular. Please, take the folder and show your spirit guardian. He may have more insight for you on what to do. Regain your memories swiftly Ignatius. From what I know of your past life you were a truly skilled warrior and tactician. You will need those skills again." 

The finality in his voice signaled a decisive message to leave. Yet there was one matter he needed to cover with his father. "You are deeply troubled father however I must make a request. One I first recall making to you at the age of three years."

Slight curiosity lifted the kings otherwise somber visage as he enquired, "what might that be Ignatius?"

"That you call me Ignis rather than Ignatius hence fourth. If I am truly to become, even in part, the man I once was then call be by the name I am also most comfortable with."

Ardor seemed to consider his request for the first time since he had first made it and nodded slowly. "Fire from the heart... yes, it suits you. Very well prince Ignis, now, go and see what Noctis has to say. May Shiva guide your steps my son." 

Standing from the chair Ingis bowed to his father and moved towards the door. Just as his hand fell to the knob his father call out to him once more. "Oh, and Ignis, you and Noctis have my blessing should you, ah, continue your privious relationship. I only ask that you at least seek out a surrogate to continue the royal line before you turn 25."

Blushing up to his ears as he heard the suggestive tone in his fathers voice. Ignis nodded and said a little hastily, "of course father. I shall, of course, keep you updated." Quickly leaving the room and making his way back to his chambers while trying to abolish the flush from his face. Ignis was walking past a alcove, folder closed and tucked tightly against him, when a blinding headache hit him out of nowhere and he fell to the ground. Frantically pulling himself into the alcove, fighting the pain. He managed to get himself situated just as unconscious stole over Ignis and he knew no more.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The setting sun cast all manner of colors across the camp as Ignis finished fixing supper on his small camp stove. It was nothing compared to the royal kitchens but at least it was good enough to cook one of Noctis' new favorites. True the nutritional content of this dish left something to be desired. However, after a long day in the Crestholm channels looking for a car part, he felt Noctis deserved a slight pick me up. He certainly looked like he needed it. The Mother and Child rice bowel was as vegetable free and full of starches as one could possibly hope for. 

Speaking of Noctis, his majesty seemed to have decided that he had nothing better to do than watch him cook. Even turning down Prompto and Gladio's invitation to go with them and drop off the car part. Much to his surprise and bemusement. It had been a long time since Noct had watched him cook. Ignis' feelings for Noct could not help but flare when Noctis chose to lavish attention solely on him. Even though he knew they could never be reciprocated. Noctis was likely still to marry lady Lunafreya, even with the current state of the treaty, which was only proper. Ignis knew his place and was simply glad to have a place beside Noctis.

Turning off the stove Ignis made to dish out portions of food but was stopped by Noctis calling out to him. "Hey, uh, Specs. You... you got a minute? I kind of need some advice. If dinner can, ya know, wait."

Ignis knew this must be important. Noctis had never asked to wait on food before. All questions usually took place during meals or after. So, after covering the food, Ignis moved to sit beside Noctis in one of the camp chairs. What ever the reason might be his king needed him and Ignis was always ready to listen. "How might I be of aid to you, your majesty?"

"No!" Noctis' answer was sharper than perhaps necessary and he seemed to realize it because he repeated it again, quieter. "No, Iggy... This is not a request from your king. It's, it's just a question from me, alright?

Understanding where Noctis was coming from Ignis nodded once more. "My deepest apologies Noct. What troubles you?"

Noctis was silent for a long time. Enough time that Ignis became worried that he had truly upset his dearest friend more than he realised. He was just wondering if he should perhaps make further appolozies when Noctis broke the silence with a explosive curse. "Damn it why can't I just spit it out! Fuck it!" 

The flushed ravenette stood swiftly from his chair and strode over to the edge of the haven. He stood there, arms crossed, and shoulders hunched. Ignis moved to join Noctis hesitantly at first but with hastened steps once he realized the young kings shoulders had started to shake with suppressed sobs. Daring to be bold, Ignis wrapped his warm arms around his most precious person. His chest pressed against the smaller mans back. "I'm not going anywhere Noct. Do not force yourself to tell me anything you are not ready to."

Noctis' responce was soft, almost a whisper, yet Ignis still heard every word. "What if I am ready, have been since I was 16, but I'm afraid of losing you because of it." Noctis took in a deep shuddering breath and continued on a little stronger. "Prompto and Gladio even agreed to stay at the caravan in Hammerhead if I'd just talk to you. But I'm a coward I just... I can't lose you Specs." A whimper left trembling lips. "I, I just can't..."

Ignis was honestly, thoroughly, confused at this point. Apparently Noctis was in some sort of emotional distress and had been since the age of 16. It was also clear that somehow it revolved around him. That was something that Ignis could not stand for. Protocol be damned. Spinning Noct about he folded him into a proper hug. Feeling labored breaths puff against his neck and trying to hold it together himself. "Noctis Lucis Caelum, I am not certain where you got the insane notion that I would ever leave your side. Let me assure you, there is not a thing in this world that could make me leave my most precious person."

The next words out of Noctis' mouth were both the most amazing and terrifying words he had ever heard in his life. "Ignis, I love you, I have ever since I was 14. I finally admited it to myself when I was 16 but I could never bring myself to tell you! There will never be another who holds such a special place is my heart Iggy. I just-"

Ignis' brain finally caught up from the shock and relief and incomprehensible love for the man before him washed over Ignis. Released from barriers long ago erected for his sanities sake. He was no longer listening to what Noctis was actually saying. Cuping the right side of his beloved face he lowered his head and pressed his lips to Noctis' mid sentence.

Ignis heard and felt Noctis' sharp intake of breath before a light moan made Ignis shiver. His beloved was quick to apply pressure to his own lips and a hand carefully cupped his own cheek. Making sure to me mindful of the glasses. Incomprehensibly soft and warm lips moved tentatively against one anothers and left both men feeling breathless and unwilling to separate. Eventually it was Ignis he stepped back first. He had reassurances to make and questions of his own regarding what had just happened.

First taking a deep breath, Ignis did not attempt to hide the strength of emotion in his voice. "I love you, Noctis, my most beloved." Stroking the side of his kings face reverently. He could hardly believe he was getting to do this. That he was truly divulging his deepest secret. Yet the relief was so over whelming it made him weak. He must know though, before this could continue further, he had to have a answer. "What of lady Lunafreya, Noct. If this is to be, I must admit, I'm not inclined to share."

The chocked laugh had not been the expected response but he found a smile lifting his lips none the less. Noctis with quick in his response thankfully. "You won't ever have to share Iggy. I might need to seek a surrogate latter but I'd never be with anyone else. Luna knows and is okay with it Iggy. Our relationship is more brother and sister which made us having to get married seriously awkward. Now, it does not matter." Placing a hand over the taller man's heart Noct whipsered, "I love you Ingis."

Trying and failing to push back the happy tears Ignis also whispered his response. "I love you to Noctis." Reaching down and claiming willing lips once more. Dinner lay cooling and forgotten for hours afterward as the men moved to the tent and explored the far reaches of their love together.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ignis came back to himself with a gasp and shuddered violently. He had shifted further sideways in the marble alcove during the memory. The folder was still tucked away safely although he felt as if he had been violently sick. Nevertheless, Ignis knew he could not just sit there. So, standing on shaky legs, he forced himself to walk forward. He had to make it to his rooms. Had to tell Noctis about Altissa and this new, precious, memory. Had to kiss the man again cause damn it he just knew he could not live without Noctis' love.

Ignis had almost made it to his room, doors in sight, when yet another searing pain shot through his head. Before he could fall to the floor this time, however, strong arms caught him and he was pulled up to a broad chest. The voice that spoke was a little gruff but incredibly familiar and safe. "Easy Iggy, I got ya." It was to those emmencly comforting words that Ignis descended into oblivion and knew no more. 

Gladio smiled tightly and lifted his old friend securely into his arms. "It's always got to be headaches with the Astrals huh. Well better get you to Noctis." The former shield carried Ignis carefully on and into the room where a very worried former king awaited news. The prince still tucked away in a memory both painful and pleasurable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Altissa :(. At least Iggy had a good memory and we finally see more of Gladio. Anyway thank you SO much to all of you laving Kudos and commenting. It really helps my self confidence to know you all really are enjoying my writing.
> 
> I do give snippets of future chapters on my Twitter account @PoecticShadowAO3 so if you want more during the week follow me there. I also share and post Ignoct pictures there.


	5. The Pain and Pleasure in Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Altissa is a dark memory but love conquers all. Basically Ignis experience a memory that will open his eyes to the depth of his past love with Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm finally posting a chapter early lol! Figured I'd start the weekend off with this. However, *points up again* remember the explicit warning up there? This chapter is the embodiment of that. There be smut ahead in other words. Warning, about half of the sexual scene was written under the influence of prescription pain medication. So I apologize if it is mediocre at best. 
> 
> Very little plot since the memory hijacked this chapter. Chapter 6 will be full of very important events, adventure plans, the guys being guys together, plot, and a some angst. Which sets the tone for most of the future chapters to. So enjoy this and know we really start to make headway in chapter 6.
> 
> Till then, enjoy!

Darkness, with only the faintest of light filtering through, would be his world from now on. At least it let Ignis know the changing times of day. None of that mattered though. No, what mattered was the man that lay upon the bed behind him. Trapped in a coma that doctors were uncertain he would awaken from. If only he had found him sooner, been there as he should have been, then this would not have happened. 

Still, fresh from his own accident Ignis had not rested untill he found Noctis. Prompto had attempted to stop him at first but in the end simply guided him. Eventually, Ignis had located the familiar feeling of his beloveds aura. His soul had told him Noctis was close. Sure enough, when he told Prompto, the blond was swift to locate the king. Ignis had felt for the mans injuries, pushing back the pain of his own, and cuddled Noctis close. The medics and Gladio had tried to separate them but both Ignis and Prompto shut them down. Prompto knew the implications of him having located Noctis, even while obviously blinded, and he silently thanked the blond once more. 

So here Ignis stood looking out a window he could not see. Waiting for his beloved to stir. He had had been sitting beside Noct on the bed as of a hour ago but the medics had encouraged small walks around the room. Which was so he could learn how to navigate this new and dark world if it did not recede. Thus here he stood looking out at what he knew must be the ocean that had been his last image in this life. Shaking his head slowly Ignis let out a breath he had not even been aware he was holding. The nights of fitful sleep were catching up with him.

At first he had wanted to lay with Noct. Sleeping curled around him for comfort. However, once more, the medics wanted him upright as much as possible as not to put too much preasure on possibly healing optical nerves. In his opinion it was pointless. Ignis knew this would be his new normal. Never again to see Noctis' face light up with joy or passion. Never to see his home restored... The depressing thoughts came to a halt as he heard bed sheet rustle behind him. 

"Noct..." Ignis asked tentatively. 

The sound intensified and he knew Noctis must have sat up. As the sound of feet hitting the floor did not follow he knew the man was still be in bed. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he said. "Back with us then?" 

A familiar groan and intake of breath made Ignis smile. The action pulling on his new scared lower lip. "Hey Iggy, what you doing over there? What happened? Where?" Noctis' voice had started out groggy but increased in confusion and volume with each question. 

"I am over here because the medics demanded I go for walks occasionally. We are staying in a set of rooms at the Leville. As for what happened... You fought the Leviathen and forged the covenant. The cost of doing so was great..." Ignis slowly turned to face Noctis. For once he was glad he could not see Noctis' face.

He was afraid of how Noctis would react, but, he could not hide what happened either. 

A started gasp echoed from the bed. "Ignis, you're hurt!"

Fighting to keep his composure Ignis nodded. "Fresh scars for the most part though some are tender. Potions and a week have mended our wounds. Which is more, I'm afraid, than can be said for Luna."

The silence that followed was broken by a sob and the sound of tears falling broke what was left of his heart. Hot tears stung tender wounds as he began to silently cry with Noctis. Whispered words sounded unusually loud in the room. "Luna... She really is gone then. She... I didn't want to believe but..." a click of metal came from the direction of the side table. The sobs became suppressed as Noctis fought to be strong. Ignis was swift with his words as he realized what was going on.

"She left you the ring and a legacy. Both are heavy burdens to bear indeed, my beloved. For now, however, mourn your loss. It is important."

Ignis stood awkwardly for a few moments. Waiting for a answer. Then inexplicably a shocked sound followed by a whimper made his eyebrows come together. "Iggy, look at me." The frantic tone to his voice let Ignis know that Noctis had guessed the true extent of his wounds. 

The next words out of his mouth were bitter indeed. "I'm afraid, I can no longer do that Noct." 

Shifting from the bed came again and the sound of sheets being patted over and over filled the air. Following the sound, Ignis sat beside Noctis and did not flinch when his visor was removed. Gentle fingers ghosting over the wounds and then warm lips gently brushed over what remained of his left eye. It was like a dam breaking. Sobs tore through both men as Ignis pulled his love into a embrace and they both gave over to grief. For Luna, for Ignis' loss of sight, for the heavy burden before Noctis, everything...

Neither man was sure how long they cried but eventually they both ran out of tears. Sobs became hiccups and hands gently caressed each other's backs. Though Ignis thought he might find some tears more when Noctis said in a ragged voice. "You didn't do anything when I waved you to the bed. So I figured there had to be something wrong with your vision. Can, can you see at all?"

"Some variations of light and darkness. Images, however, are beyond me. They will always be so from now on. I've accepted this but I hope you will allow me to at least walk with you to journeys end. Even though I will be a liabi-"

Noctis cut him off sharply. "Ignis, stop!" His tone was quieter, however, when he spoke again. "Trust me when I say you are the only thing keeping me going right now. I would not leave you unless you asked to stay behind and even then I'd fight to change your mind. As long as we stay close together nothing will go wrong, okay? We will figure it out."

Sliding up Ignis' body Noctis kissed the soft underside of the mans chin. Purposefully trailing kisses up to his left ear to whisper softly. "Learn the cadence of my breath, Iggy." A hand untucked his shirt and darted underneath it. Slightly rough rough skin sliding over his nipples in circles. Earning Noctis a gasp of pleasure from the blind man. "Learn my touch compared to others." Pressing himself sensually to Ignis, pinning him to the padded headboard, and using his free hand to guide Ignis face to his neck. "Take in my scent so you never forget." Ignis shuddered in arousal and flared his nose to take in Noctis' scent. 

"Noct"... the moan, this early, was clear indicator that Noctis had Iggy right where he wanted him. Well, almost that is. 

"Lay down with me Iggy. Let me show you just how important you are to me." Not one to deny Noct anything, much less because of a medics false hope for his optical nerves, Ignis slid down onto the pillow below and smiled in what he hoped was his beloved's direction. They both needed this and Ignis was glad to provide his beloved a haven for the time being.

Noctis moved to hover over Ignis, reaching down and reverently claiming newly scared lips as his own. Ignis immediately responded by reaching his tongue out to trace Noctis' lips which elicited a moan from the man. Slowly the ravenette lowered his hips and rolled them sensually onto Ignis'. Both of men moaned onto the kiss as pressure was applied to already heated erections. Growling in frustration Ignis scrunched up his face and plucked at the button of the offending pants. Noctis chuckled knowingly in response and helped slide his pants off. Throwing them Astrals new where along with his briefs.

Now feeling under dressed the king skillfully removed Ignis' belt, and flicking open his button, Noct paused, however, at the zipper to look up at the man he loved more than life itself. For Ignis it was if all his senses were experiencing a high of sorts. Trying to make up for a loss of sight. So when he heard Noct's teeth grab his zipper and felt him pull it down sensually Iggy very nearly lost it to the sensation. His voice took on a pleading note. "Noct...please. I'm not, not going to last long this time!" 

Already pushing Ignis' pants down and off Noctis huffed out a short laugh. "No worries Iggy. Damn it's been too long." Taking a deep breath in through his teeth he finally freed Ignis of his briefs and moaned at the sight of Ignis' pulsing and twitching errection. "Hello my old friend."

Snorting Ignis reached up and, upon finding Noct's hair, ran skilled fingers along his scalp. Letting his nails drag every now and then across the mans scalp and upper ear. All thought left Noctis and he rutted up against Ignis' unclothed erection exactly how he preferred it. Causing the usually well disciplined man to pant uncontrollably and let loose quiet moans with each touch.

Memory and sensation serving where vision failed him Ignis pulled Noctis into a passionate kiss. Causing a loud moan to fill the fancy hotel room. While his beloved was distracted he reached with his free hand to grasp both their lengths. Giving more structure and friction to their frantic movements. Noctis letting loose a grunting growel that he made when nearing his end. Ignis himself was feeling the tall tale tightening and he fought to retain the power of thought.

Ignis was in the mood for more than one round today. This was just the appetizer. No, Noctis would need to let go with him and soon if they were to have enough energy for the main course. Taking his hand out of Noctis' hair, ignoring Noct's cry of dismay, he reached down and took gentle hold of Noctis' balls. A loud keening wail of pleasure escaped the young kings lips and Ignis smirked. He did not need his sight to know the face that his beloved held at the moment. Because of the noise Ignis rarely did this with Noctis but he just didn't give a damn today. 

He lovingly caressed the heavy orbs and stroked his perineum. Using long fingers to his advantage by pushing just the end of his finger inside Noct's puckered hole every now and then. The grunting growls became continuous and Ignis' breath was hitching tellingly. A long dawn out groan that held Noctis' name expelled from Ignis' lips as he fell over the edge and painted their shirts white and entering mindless bliss. Not long after, Noctis screamed Iggy's name, and nearly fell onto of him as he released. A generous amount of sperm being adding to the mess between them. 

Slow kisses to his eyes brought Ignis back down to earth and he smiled up at Noctis. "I love you, Noct." After taking a moment to gain more brain cells back he answered Noctis' original point. "I will always be here for as long as I'm wanted and loved. No fighting to change my opinion needed."

A tender caresse across his right cheekbone and Noctis' answer made him warm inside. "Always then, Ignis, I swear a day will never come where I stop loving you." 

"I had hoped that would be the case... sometimes it is difficult to know what is reality and what is the dream anymore. You are they key to grounding me. Without you, I would truly be lost." A pleeding note entered Ignis' voice as he gently tugged Noctis' soiled shirt up over his head. "Noct, please... let me feel you inside me. I need to feel you in my deepest reaches..." Ignis' face burned red and he pulled his own shirt up and over to hide the fact momentarily. Before his accident he would never have shown such vulnerability for fear of being seen as powerless. Now, he felt the need to share this side of himself with Noctis. 

The king in question was shocked but happily so. "Yeah, I think I could manage that Iggy." Reaching down to caress lips with his own and gently licking at the new scar on his loves lower lip Noct let out a relaxed sigh. "You are so stunning Iggy, I can't believe how lucky I am."

He let out a divisive snort in answer. "Noctis, let's not kid ourselves. I'm blind and Gladio has already said my eyes are something unnatural. It was he who gave me the visor sunglasses." He could feel the younger man tense and begin to rise. "No, Noct, leave it be. Gladio is right. My eyes are not a comfortable sight and it will bother others. Therefore, when outside of our time alone, they must remain on."

A low whine escaped Noctis and he lowered himself again to nuzzled the side if Ignis' nose. Whispering huskily to him in between nuzzles. "Listen to me Ignis. I am not kidding. All these scars prove is that my future husband is brave. That you fight and keep on going. Even when your world turns to shades of light and dark. I have my own scars you know and yeah they are heavy burdens. But they do not make either of us less stunning. "On the contrary," he paused to kiss above his right eye, "I think your eyes give you a ethereal beauty that honestly turns me on." His tone turning seductive and sincere.

Making his point Noctis ran his hardened length along Ignis' inner thigh and press against his partners balls. Causing Iggy to let out a small keen. His own length beginning to harden once more. "Now shut up and let me make love to you. Let me show you how perfect you really are in my eyes Iggy."

Overwhelmed with love Ignis could only nod and point to the bed side cabinet and grunt out. "Lube is in the cabinet Noct. Prompto moved it for us." 

With a snort Noctis reached down a pulled out the familiar tube for latter. "Nice, wish I could have seen his face."

A smirk grew on Ignis' lips. "From all the stuttering he seemed to be doing I assure you, it would have been quite the sight. With another snort Noct focused back on his goal. A sharp gasp escaped Ignis as Noctis took the tip of his penis into his mouth. Playing with the head and slit. With a shaking hand Ignis reach out and ran a hand through soft hair. Noctis moaned around his tip and Iggy arched back gasping for air as his brain scrambled. 

Noctis had lubbed up three fingers while Ignis was distracted so the finger intruding passed his inner ring was a shock that bought him back down to Eos. He tensed at first then relaxed as he realized what was happening. Letting the interesting sensation of a finger inside him get comfortable. Then, after a while, a second finger started to enter him and a the two began to stretch out his inner walls. Noct let go of his penis and, for a moment, a moan of disappointment left his lips. Then just as Noctis pushed a third finger inside he twisted his wrist just right and hit that special spot inside him. Causing the moan of disappointment to turn into a gasp of pleasure.

If this was how his Noct felt when he hit that spot then it was no wonder he begged for it. It was like a explosion of pleasure crashed over him. Before he knew it the fingers were gone and Ignis felt more than a little bereft and miffed. Then Noctis lifted him up, something warm and hard pressed against his entrance. Quickly he wrapped his legs around Noctis and nodded eagerly. "Fill me, Noct."

"As my love commands." Noctis smiled and rubbed a finger just along his loves lower rib and slowly pushed in. Gasping at the sensation. To Ignis it only stung a little but nothing unbearable. To Noctis it was heaven finally being inside his love. Warm tight walls enveloped him making him feel safe. Just like Iggy himself did. Slowly pushing his dick in to the hilt Noctis watched for any undue discomfort on beautifully angled features. When he saw Ignis' face relax and he gave a slow nod Noctis eagerly pulled out some, angled himself, and thrust into Ignis. Hitting his prostrate dead on from memory. 

For Ignis it was as though someone was shooting pleasurable tingles of magic directly to his system over and over. The wail of Noctis' name was well deserved in short. However these short thrusts were getting them nowhere. "Noct, harder, please, not fragile." Ignis grunted and momentarily tightened the grip his legs had on Noctis' hips. 

Noctis let out a sharp laugh and shuddered as he pulled almost all the way out. Cold air hitting heated flesh. Thrusting back in, quick as a warp strike, Ignis let out another keening moan to match Noctis'. Feeling hardened flesh move smoothly against his most inner walls and knowing it was his most beloved brought tears to Ignis' eyes. Suddenly the sensation stopped and a concerned voice echoed through his hazey mind. "You okay?" A hand brushing away the tears that had fallen.

Trying to peace words together he responded. "No pain, just, feeling you. Knowing it is you doing this. I love you Noctis. With all that I am."

Suddenly he felt tears fall onto his face and a choked voice answered. "I love you too Ignis. Let me show you." 

Noctis reached between them and, taking Ignis' pulsing dick into his hand, he began to time his powerful thrusts with long strokes to Iggy's penis. Short thrusts accompanying swift or dawn out swipes to the head and slit. Ignis could not breath, could not think, only Noctis exsisted. Hot open mouthed kisses seared his lips and Ignis shot eager hands into Noctis hair. 

Noctis was continuously giving off grunting growls now and Ignis was, for once, matching him in noise level. He usually prided himself on being able to keep it together better and focus on pleasuring Noctis. Now he was a mess of incoherent thought and actions. With one final frantic cry of, "Noctis!" Ignis came, spurting load after load into the space between them, and gripping Noctis like a life line. Ignis' walls milked Noct frantically and with a few final short thrusts he bathed the warm walls with his sperm and howled Ignis' name. 

Ignis' length gave a final twitch at the feeling of wet warmth and hearing his name screamed with abandon then caught his very spent king as he collapsed against him. After a moment to gath himself Noctis made to remove himself but Ignis pushed his hips back towards him. "Leave it a moment Noct, please. I want to feel you a little longer."

Blushing, the ravenette settled himself more comfortably against Ignis, and sighed softly. Feeling the pulsing warmth still around his softened length. "I love you, Ignis. No matter what happens or how many lives we might share in the future I'll always love you."

Curiosity peeked, Ignis lifted one eyebrow. "You believe in reincarnation then?" 

"You don't?"

Taking in a deep breath Ignis let it out slowly. "I'll admit, the thought of another life beyond this one both intrigue and terrifies me. If I would have my memories of this life it would be one thing. However, a new life without memories would feel almost like being a stranger to myself. To be honest we still have a long road ahead of us in this life to walk."

"Yeah, you're right Iggy. Sorry." 

Reaching up Ignis stroked Noctis' cheek softly. "It was a valid inquiry. I love you, Noctis and I do hope to walk Eos with you again one day. For now however I am not overly worried about it. I rather feel a nap coming on in fact." 

Noctis slowly slid out of Ignis with a whine of disappointment that was shared between the two of them. Shifting to his usual place Noct laid beside Iggy who covered them both. Baths would need to wait until morning. For now, he knew nothing would keep him from his king and beloved future husbands side, just as it would always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was not too horrible. Future scenes will be better I promise. Especially once I'm no long on the pain meds.
> 
> A insanely huge thank you to all who left kudos, comments, AND followed me on Twitter. Comments really help keep me motivated lol. If you liked a bit or thought something could have been done better let me know. So I can make sure future chapters reflect that.
> 
> If any others feel like getting sneak peaks or updates on chapters as I write them then my Twitter handle is @PoeticShadowAO3 I also tweet Ignoct pictures I find.


	6. Travels on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes sense of his new memories, the chocobros sit and talk for the first time since their last camp, photos get shown, plans are made, and some bonding happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo to make up for possibly turning some people away with my last chapter here is one full of plot, emotions, plans, ect. Really long one too. My longest yet in fact. So I hope you enjoy :).

Ignis awoke slowly, taking a moment to enjoy the cool darkness of night, though his head still felt sore. A hand was tangled in his hair and he seemed to be laying between someone's warm legs. Using their thighs as a pillow. From the slight tingle in the air around him Ignis could tell it was a spirit. From the spirit's scent, however, Ignis could tell it was Noctis. The warm vibration and familiar scent putting him even further at ease. More memories seem to well from inside him. Thankfully without a headache, though still overwhelming to point.

Memories of his time on the road with everyone, finding the Royal arms, hearing of Insomnia's fall, some of his lessons in the citadel, cooking pastries for Noctis. Even a meeting with Ardyn in Lestallum. To which Ignis had to say the fellow was quite a interesting character. A mystery wrapped in an enigma topped with a fedora as he remembered putting once. Much the the amusement of all. Yes he seemed to remember much now. Although he could still see glaring holes in his memory. Yet, why did he have painful and vivid memories if there were these more natural recollections waiting for him?

A ethereal voice answered him in his head. "Because young prince, each major memory expirienced is a key to unlock more minor memories. For example, tell me what happened that night, in a empty train cabbin, after the end of your first memory."

And just like that the sensations came to him and he blushed scarlet at having to answer the Astral. Even if it was from within the safety of his mind. "We, we made love again. Just like in Altissa, but we took turns topping." Trying to dispell the awkwardness he moved the subject off his love life. "So the headache induced memories are important memories that I need to expirience and remember vividly?"

"Need may be too strong a word, prince Ignis. They have little to do with the quest ahead as you seem to think. More like they are memories that were most precious or important to you in your privious life. They are the ones who will prove to be the keys to becoming who you were and still are."

Ignis let out a deep sigh. "And less the stranger I have become. Though I feel much more intuned with who I once was. However, Lady Shiva, I fear I no longer have my priorities straight. There are people dying out there. My people. Yet, my thoughts always return to the man I'm using as a pillow. I can not help remembering my lips on his, me inside him or him inside me, even the countless times of doing what we are now. Bloody hell, it has only been 28 hours since we met in this life. Yet, emotionally, I'm almost ready to marry him again!"

Shiva was silent a moment but then she spoke again in a measured tone. "Accepting what you feel for Noctis is a large part of becoming your true self. Because without one another you are not whole. Time has no bering on emotion, Ignis. Yes you have only known him 28 hours as Ignatius but as Ignis you have rarely been parted from him. Now, your very souls crave one another." In a more commanding tone she continued on. "Begin a relationship once more but do not start off where you left it last. Rather, start at the beginning again. Noctis will understand."

It was as though a weight had been lifted from his chest. Many memories of walking beside Noctis as a child, comforting him, then he remembered Marilith's attack and Noctis being wheelchair bound. Tears threatened to fall so he turned slightly to nuzzle against Noctis' left thigh as a ditraction. Once back in control Ignis finally responded to Shiva. "You are correct, Lady Shiva. I let my perception of time get in the way. I do, however, have one question for you. If my memories are not key to the quest why have they come so quickly. Was it intended for me to regain my memories with such haste?"

Shiva was silent so long Ignis wondered if she had left. Then, hesitantly, she spoke again. "Unfortunately, events are progressing faster than Bahamut anticipated. So the answer to your question is no. They were to come much slower. While the memories themselves hold no secrets for the quest ahead you do need to be the Ignis of old to have a chance of success."

Ignis had to take a deep breath before responding. "Can you tell us more about the foe we face?"

"I am not supposed to help you in this. My brother, Bahamut, has said you need to work this out with Noctis and your other brothers. We have interfered far to much in your realm already. However, should you truly find yourself at a loss for answers, ask your father about the fabled spirit stone. Then, once in your possession, call out to it three times for a man of no consequence. I must leave you now. Safe travels, prince Ignis."

All was silent for a moment as Ignis sank into his thoughts, memories. and feelings for Noctis. Then, abruptly, a familiar voice said. "Are you alright, Ignis? I felt Shiva's presence leave but then you just laid there..."

Smiling tiredly up at Noctis' concerned gaze he gently reached a hand up to trace a raven eyebrow over and over again. "Simply lost in thought, Noct. I am sorry, I should have let you know everything was alright."

The suppressed shudder from just that simple touch told Ignis just how starved for affection Noctis was. Thanks to his memories Ignis was newly aware of many physical cues that once escaped him when concerning Noctis. That his beloved was willing to continue such torture, until he was comfortable, made his soul and heart ache. Perhaps... Moving his hand Ignis traced his beloved's lips and smiled at the sharp intake of breath. 

Then the spell was broken as Noctis spoke. "I take it", he murmured past the fingers upon his lips, "that your memories were good ones. Despite the physical pain they caused you. I thought the worst when Gladio brought you in white as a sheet."

Ignis lifted himself and turned to face Noctis. Looking him in the eyes. "I first remembered you confessing your love to me at the Cotisse haven." He ignored Noct's groan of embarrassment to continue on. "Then, I remembered Altissa. You still on a coma after battling Leviathan and I had just became blind. Then I remember you waking up, us mourning Luna, and then you making love to me. I've gotten so many other smaller memoriesbas well. Times with the four of us on the road. Some of our childhood. Nothing beyond the train ride however that I'm aware."

Noctis blushed bright red and burried his head in Ignis' shoulder. Mumbling out a barely discernable answer. "I'm surprised you are not running for the hills yet."

"Perhaps I'm not because despite some changes in upbringing I am still the Ignis you made love to that day. The one who still loves you unconditionally. The one... who has been a fool. I cry your pardon for my previous behavior." Before the spirit could respond properly Ignis had leaned in and brushed his lips across Noctis'. Murmuring against those soft lips. "You confessed last time. Now, I believe, it is my turn. Noctis Lucis Caelum, I love you eternally and with all that I am. I seek to begin a relationship once more. All I ask is that we start one anew in this life."

The strangled sob and shudder had him momentarily concerned but then Noctis was kissing him open mouthed. Lips moving against one another over and over. Kissing him like he remembered. It was warmth and heat and utter care like he was something precious. It was passion that made his toes curl. Reaching round he softly played with the ends of Noctis hair while his other hand stroked the long scar still upon his back. Then Noct shuddered violently and backed up slightly. 

Noctis began speaking in slight trepidation "that was-"

"A daemon named Marilith. Yes I do recall that unhappy event. Though it lead to you meeting Luna and us getting closer. So, in a way, I am grateful to it."

Noctis' smile could have lit up the room and it certainly gave strength to his soul. His beloved leaned in and whispered in his ear "I love you Ignis. I promise to by your side no matter what is thrown at us. I am your spirit guide in this life, after all, and I will not fail you."

A rather rueful smile lifted "Ignis' face. "Good because I know the trouble that the Draconian needs us to put right. Now is the opertune moment to explain before I fall under the spell of another memory. I would prefer to explain this to Gladio and Prompto as well.

Noctis nodded decisively. "I'll go wake Gladio and Prompto. Be right back Iggy." After one last kiss Noctis vanished and Ignis was left to kneel before thin air. A long sigh escaped him and he moved leisurely from his lonely position on the bed. The folder sat innocently upon his mahogany bed table. Waiting for the subjects within to be broached. Suddenly he remembered how much Prompto had loved Altissa. Had he married the beautiful mechanic, Cindy, in Altissa as he had fantasized once? Who had Gladio fallen for in the end? Had his friends gained love at all? He hoped they would indeed be open to answering his questions now for He had plenty of them. 

Ignis began to massage his forehead as he tried to think of how he would present this news to the others. Truly Ignis longed for a can of Ebony despite the late hour. He was emmencly glad the drink had endured through the centuries. Walking over to his small reading area Ignis sat in one of the four velvet armchairs that circled a oak coffee table.

Ignis had hardly sat the folder down upon the table when three spirits materialized over near his bed. Prompto looked as though Noct had dragged him, rather unwillingly, from his bed while Gladio had obviously still been awake and training. Noctis appeared tense but immediately relaxed upon spotting him sitting in his armchair. Standing up from his the chair he nodded a greeting to them.

Prompto gave him a half wave in return and Gladio's face lit up as he said, "good to see you feeling better Iggy."

"Good to be feeling better, Gladio. Thank you for being there to catch me. The memories are proving trying yet still worth the trouble." 

Noctis chimed in before anyone else could respond. "Why are we all still standing around for? Come on guys, it's been to long since we all sat together, Iggy doesn't bite... to often anyway." 

Noctis was the first to move towards the sitting area with the others joining soon after. Before sitting he passed Ignis a very familiar can much to his delight. "Ahhh, Ebony, no matter how many lives I might live it appears you know me all to well Noct." He sent Ignis a encouraging smile and just as the spirit was settling in the prince could not help adding. "However, if there is anyone who bites, it is you as I recall." 

Gladio and Prompto both burst out laughing and Noct pouted in Ignis' direction, mumbling. "Some memories could stand to remain lost. It was only a few times."

Which is twice more than I have. So my statement still stands."

Noctis had nothing more to say. Simply containing to pout at being called out. Eventually regaining control of themselves the other two relaxed into the high backed, red velvet, chairs and sighed in unison. Promoto was the next to speak. "So Iggy, how many memories have you gotten back? I know it's got to be quite a few. You are more... more Iggy like I guess."

Ignis first took a draft of Ebony then nodded in affirmation of the statement. "I feel much more like myself. I feel more...whole, complete, at peace. This, all of us sitting together, feels right and after all our time camping I can understand why. At the same time, however, it also feels more weighty. Perhaps a memory that I have not received yet." The other shifted slightly but Ignis continued on. "However, to answer your question, I believe I have had the vast majority of my memories already returned to me. Which will be vital considering the danger that faces us."

The mood instantly changed to one of charged interest and Ignis saw Noctis' eyes flick to the unassuming folder. "What kind of danger Ignis? Does that mean you already know why the Draconian sent you back here?" Gladio asked incredulously.

"Indeed that is exactly what I mean." Ignis nodded towards the largest spirit. "Lady Shiva has confirmed mine and my fathers suspicion. I fear that there was something out there, waiting to challenge me and Noctis, something possibly aware of my bargain with Bahamut. Because, it has timed the throw down of it's gauntlet spectacularly."

Moving forward Ignis picked up the folder. "Inside here lies the photo evidence, taken by a lucian trader ship, of a crime so gruesome it shook me to my bones." Looking up into serious bright blue eyes he said in a measured tone. "This may be most upsetting to you, Prompto. I won't blame you if, after seeing this, you want nothing to do with the adventure at hand."

Prompto looked shocked but then he got oddly serious. "There is nothing in that folder that would ever stop me from standing by your side Ignis. So, no worries, okay?"

Blinking back tears at his brothers words Ignis inclined his head and cleared his throat. "My meeting with father yesterday was not the celebratory event it should have been. Last week a Lucian trader hauling jewels set sail for Altissa. It returned yesterday morning with a tale and pictures that I have no words for. So I will simply show you what they saw upon arriving in the coastal waters"

Opening the folder Ignis looked inside and did not bother hiding his disgust and sarrow. First he laid out pictures of the red waters around the cliffs of the Island. "This is what first alarmed them, understandably." Then he lay out the evidence of dismembered and mutilated bodies. Ignis had expected some sort of reaction, most likely from Prompto. And while the blond had gone pale, and Gladio hissed out "shit", it was Noctis who reacted first and loudest.

"NO!" he shouted out of shock and stood up suddenly. Picking up one of the photos of a truncated body and Ignis could not help but notice his hands shook. Standing as well he gently pulled Noctis against him letting the spirit fall into his embrace. Then Ignis realized, It was not just his hands that shook, it was his whole body."

Gladio was the first to speak a coherent sentence. "Damn if the evidance is not clear to us, but how, Daemons have not been seen in any of the nation's since you killed the source Noct. How can we be sure it's not just a new set of monsters that attacked Altissa?"

Ignis was the one to answer. "Because, Gladio, it was not just Altissa, and I'm not sure you can call what happened a attack." Nuzzling Noctis' neck he whispered "will you be alright Noct?" 

He could feel Noctis relax slightly under his attention. "Yeah... Sorry Iggy. I'll be alright now. It's... Just a shock." Nodding scepticly he reluctantly let his beloved return to a chair. Watching as he sat down with a huff of exhaled breath.

Ignis then turned his attention back to the others. Surprised to find smiles on both their faces. Prompto is the one who elaborated though. "It's good to see you two all lovey dovey again. Gladio and I didn't know if that would continue in this life or not." 

Ignis looked back over at Noctis and smiled. "I'm afraid it would be impossible to stay away from someone who is such a integral part of who I am. My love for Noctis has not waned with the loss of my memories. Even had I never regained my memories I would have eventually sought to woo Noct as a partner." 

The smiled that Noctis gave him made his toes curl and warmth suffuse his being. Had they not been in current company Ignis was certain he would be kissing those tantalising lips by now. However, Gladio chose that moment to bring them back to the more serious topic. "Sooo, if you can't call what happened a attack, what do you call it?"

Ignis pulled himself away from Noct's gaze and back on track. Pulling out the last photo he set it upon the table. The one of the entire island leveled and demolished, blood and gore gushing down the water falls, and the single daemon standing upon a lone pier. "I would call this a masacere, Gladio. Not a single human life remains upon the Island of Accordio." 

This time Noctis made no noise. He simply turned white as a sheet. Eyes fixed upon the photo. Prompto let the tears fall from his eyes unashamedly and Gladio swore with a loud, "fuck!"

No one spoke for a long moment afterwards. Ignis had taken hold of one of Noctis' hands and the death grip that he had been subjected to told him all he needed to know. Noctis was terrified and furious all at once. Ignis only hoped he would be let in on the revelation and soon. Clearing his throat he continued on hoping to break the awkward silence. "What concerns me most is the Daemon on the peir and the fact he stands there under dawn's light with no ill effects... From what I understand that is supposed to be impossible."

Hesitantly Noctis nodded. "Yeah, but I know the Daemon on the peir. His name is Malum and I was certain I gave my life to see him separated from Ardyn and destroyed. He is the source of the scourge, Ifrit's unholy spawn, and Ardyn was the only thing keeping the vast majority of his powers contained." 

Gladio hit the table with his fist. "Damn it! Why now of all times!?" 

Prompto followed Gladio's statement with "great, we're doomed, pretty sure this means were doomed guys."

Noct raised his voice over the others "enough, Gladio, Prompto!" Silence fell and his beloved seem to take a moment to gather himself before continuing. "Prompto, we are not doomed yet. Gladio, I'm pretty sure Iggy got it right, what happened in Acordio is a likely a show of power and a challenge. What is Insomias current diplomatic standing with the other nations?"

"Lucis hold good standing with both Niffleheim and Tenebre. My father sent both Spirit and human messengers to both our remaining Allies to warn them of what happened in Accordio. There are a few instances of Daemon sightings here in Lucis during the hours of Twilight, night, and dawn. Whether their numbers increased starting at twilight yesterday is yet to be seen. For now we need a plan of action. Personally I'd like to find out why the Daemons are now able to wander about in weak sunlight."

Gladio stood from his chair and put a fist to his chest. Startling Prompto who let out a, wha, of supprise. "I agree with Iggy. We need a plan and to look for more information. To do so we will probably need to leave Insomnia. Noct, I know you and Iggy can't put up the wall and just leave Insomnia, it would be to much of a drain. However, what about activating whats left of the old wall? It could at least keep regular Daemons from entering Insomnia while we are gone. My dad once said it was hardly draining at all on the kings if old." 

Noctis seemed to consider it a moment then nodded. "If there is any of the old guardians left then it would be a viable option."

Ignis broke back in into the conversation here by adding. "There are four that still remain whole enough to serve our purpose. One for each side of Insomnia with regular patrols positioned in between. I agree it is our best bet. However, for the time being, I am not confidant I can use our bond and Noctis' powers well enough to command the old wall."

"You just need practice Iggy. Besides we are gonna need to leave Insomnia if Ignis is to build his Armiger. Which I'm sure is vital to destroying Malum once and for all right?" Prompto chimed in with a slightly hopeful smile.

Gladio grunted and nodded. "For now princess you are going to hone your new skills. Every day, 8 hours a day, for the next month, I want you and Noctis working on your bond. You need to lean how to warp and use at least two other weapons before I pass you as ready for the outside world. Especially if we are fighting Daemons again. That will also, hopefully, give you time to figure out the rest of your memories. You are still missing a few key ones. I can just tell. Noctis, your royal tomb lies up on the cliffs outside Insomnia. Take Ignis and collect your royal arm. That should give you your blade back theoretically. Prompto, I need your help with a small project this month. A surprise for our love birds here."

Prompto's face split into a grin. "You can count on me big guy."

Ignis was gathering up the photos when he remembered a earlier thought and asked. "Prompto, did you ever end up courting Cindy and who was is that ended up catching your eye Gladio?"

Both men were silent a moment but Gladio was the first to talk. "I fell in love with and married a mercenary named Aranea Highwind. You were at our wedding but I don't think you've regained memories from those years yet." Reluctantly Ignis shook his head in the negative. "Yeah I didn't figure, anyway we had a son together, Kenai. His line still exists as the Bellator family." 

The large man became somber and his smile slid off his lips. "Aranea and I were out battling a Wyvrn nest when the cliff we were standing on gave out. Kenai was the one who found our bodies. He was only 18..." Gladio's voice broke and he pinched his nose to stop the tears. Eventually he regained enough control to speak again. Prompto patting him on the shoulder. "Aranea is still waiting for me. In the spiritual realm. Once you die in this life Iggy, I'll be passing on too. Prompto says he will as well. So then we can all be together again. For eternity. I'll get to appologize to Kenai too. No son should go through that so young."

Ignis could tell Noctis was taking in everything too and remembered, with a jolt, that he had been secluded with his ancestors in the spiritual realm. So all this was new to him as well. As eyes turned to him, Prompto cleared his throat, and said in a slightly shaky voice. "Yeah, I ended up with Cindy. Took 11 years but we got married. Not in Altissa but Insomia was good enough. We settled down and that first year she bore my daughter, Cindra Argentum. Everything was perfect for about five more years. By the stars you should have seen her Iggy. Perfect mother, wife, everything... then...

Tears were starting to run down Prompto's cheeks. Swiftly, Ignis crossed the distance, unable to stand by. He pulled his brother, in all but blood, into his arms and began to stroke soft blond hair. What surprised him is when two other sets of arms joined in the hug. Gladio and Noct had created a group hug around Prompto who sagged against them. All of them supporting a brother in distress. Noctis' soothing voice broke the silence with a whispered promise "it's ok brother, we've got you. From now on and no matter what." 

It took a bit before Prompto could speak again. When he did it was still shaky. "Thanks guys, you know I've always got your backs too right?" 

"Yeah we know pipsqueak. I can tell the rest of the story if you can't, ya know." Gladio said with half way believable bravado.

"Naw, but thanks anyway big guy" Prompto cleared his throat. "Cindy got pregnant again but when she went into labor... I could just tell there was something wrong. Then, there was so much blood... they, they couldn't save Cindy... They tried but danm it she just couldn't hold on. Her last act was to give me my son, Aaron Argentum. He, he looked so much like Cindy... I raised Aaron and Cindra for another 5 years. About two years after Gladio died I ended up getting caught up in a explosion. We were just finishing up one of the last projects in rebuilding Insomnia. Then some idiot dropped his cig near a propane tank. Wasn't much left of me to bury. Kenai took in Cindra and Aaron. Both kept my last name. The Argentum garage in Tenebre still exists under my lineage through Aaron. Cindra's line is... complicated. Let's just leave it at that for now."

Ignis hated to ask but had to know. "What happened to Cindy after she died?" 

"Is she waiting, like Aranea?" Noctis asked immidiatly afterwards Ignis has finished speaking. 

"Naw, she got reincarnated about the same time as Iggy. I think she remembers some... Opened up a garage exactly where Hammerhead used to be and calls it that too. She, ya know, can't see or touch me so I've never said hello. Just knowing she is getting another chance at life is worth it to me though."

Everyone was silent for a long while but then Prompto gave a mighty yawn and slumped a little further against everyone. Ignis gave a quiet chuckle and said, "maybe it's time to call it a day. Gladio, can you make sure Prompto gets to bed?" 

"Yeah, sure thing princess." Gladio carefully guided Prompto out of the hug, ignoring his whine, and disappeared with the blond spirit.

Turning, Ignis gave Noctis a weary smile and pulled him into a kiss that sent tingles throughout his body. Noctis moaned in bliss as Ignis licked tantalizingly at his lips. Reaching past willing lips to caress the tounge waiting there, lazily. A hand reaching up to cup Noct's pale cheek as he reluctantly pulled away from his beloved. "I have wanted to do that for more than half the bloody conversation. However, it really is time to sleep. Especially as we must get up early in the morning and claim your sword once more, Noct"

Letting out a even louder groan Noct pouted up at Iggy who remained resolutely immune. "That ceased working on me long ago, a new life has not changed the fact. Come now, I look forward to falling asleep beside you, conscious, for the first time in a very long time."

Unable to ignore such a request the spirit sighed and moved toward the bed, following Ignis. Before he could take off his glasses and get into bed, however, Noctis reached up and slowly slid them off his face for him. Smiling at the now slight blurry image of Noct he let out a long breath. "I love you, Noctis."

"I love you to, Ignis. For all eternity." The spirit switched off the lamp and they both crawled into bed. Ignis spooning Noctis in a protective grasp. 

All was silent a moment but Ignis could not help asking one last question on his mind. "Noct?"

"Hmmm, yeah Iggy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is particularly wrong I just... did we ever end up married?" 

Noctis was silent for a very long time before finally answering. "No, we... we didn't get a chance to."

"I see... we will have to do that this life then. Can't be the only one of our brothers not married after all." 

Noct's laugh was incredulous and radiant. Making Ignis pull him a little closer to him. "Yeah, guess we will have to then. I still need to make you a honest man, eh?"

"Indeed... Good night, my beloved."

"Good night, my love..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's, that. Cindy and Prompto are not through yet ;). Whispers "neither is Aranea" >_> <_<. I said nothing! I believe in happy endings in any case or I would not be writing this. 
> 
> If you want sneak peeks, updates, and Ignoct pics follow me on Twitter. My handle is @PoeticShadowsAO3 
> 
> Hope this has been a nice reprieve from the dreaded Monday.


End file.
